Death dog book one- The Ghost kings ring
by Aphrodite Child
Summary: Nico, his death dog(Thantos) and Renya are on a mission. To do what? Find the ring of Hades. Destined to be found by the true heir of Ghost. Does Nico know that? Not at all. Updating again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! Here is my new story Death dog. And I would love if you reviewed and faved it. Also I'm writing this at three in the morning so sorry for some mistakes.****  
**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN PHO, I ONLY OWN THE PLOT-I THINK**

* * *

Nico's Pov

I was right out side the doors to my father's throne room. Father had summoned me. He sounded nervous. I could tell he was hiding something. If he was, which I hope isn't true, Persephone should know. She would be mad if father was hiding something from her. Not a pretty sight considering she is the queen of the underworld.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. My doom awaits me.

"Come in." Father said. I took one more deep breath, and opened the doors. When I opened them I saw a really strange sight. My father was in his throne, like I suspected he would, but next to his throne was a crib.

It was black and gold. It wasn't very big. Around the size of my sword may be taller. In side the crib was a black blanket with a gold trim. Under the blanket was a little ball of fur.

You might be asking, _'Why is there a ball of fur in that crib?'_ To answer your question I don't know.

I bowed to my father before I got blasted for disrespect. "Rise," My father said. "Nico you might be wondering what is in this crib," My father started. "Well, Nico I have always loved animals. But since I smell like death they tend to ignore me or bark at me," Father said the last part with venom in his voice.

"What about the underworld animals?" I asked.

He sighed. "They all only respect me out of fear." He said. "So I created a animal." He said. Father pulled out the cutest thing I have ever seen. I know what your thinking the great Nico di angelo son of Hades is saying that a little animal is cute. Well if you saw it to you would get it. It was small about the size of a base ball hat, it had black fur and round black eyes. It had a fluffy tail and and stout legs. "This is..." He trailed of noticing I was not paying attention. "Nico!" He yelled.

"Huh." I said. I finally looked at my dad again.

"This is the animal I created. It is a boy. And I have yet to find a name for the breed nor the animal." My father said.

"Is it he dangerous?" I asked warily. Looks can be deceiving.

"Only to those who threaten its owner." My father answered.

"What does he do?" I asked.

He smiled, "That's a surprise." I didn't like the way he said it.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Because, I want you to watch it. I want you to write a report about what it does as it grows up. I also want you to name it and the breed. If it's a good animal all make a girl, and breed it if it's to dangerous then it will be put down. I will give you a list of things you need." He said. I nodded.

I always loved animals, but since I smelled like death they avoid me. This should be quite interesting. "Dad does mom know about this?" I asked. You might be wondering about the mom thing, well after the war me and Persephone started bonding soon we were like mother and son.

"She does know." My father said.

"Alright" I said.

"Here." My father said. He handed me a note book with a picture of the animal I would be taking care of. And, a card. "In the notebook is the list. You will also be writing about the animals achievements and mile stones." Father said. "The card has unlimited money and will always come back to you." Father said. "Now leave." He said. I bowed and shadow travelled away.

When I came out of the shadow I was in front of the mall. I looked at the list.

**1\. Bottles**

**2\. Diaper bag**

**3\. Leash**

**4\. Collar**

**5\. Steak**

**6\. Milk. (Alot of it.)**

**7\. Blankets**

**8\. Shirts**

**8\. Jackets**

**10\. Shoes**

**11\. Rain hat and jacket**

**12\. Socks**

**13\. Diapers.**

**14 chew toys**

**15\. Bed(giant dog bed)**

**16\. Camera**

_Its almost like he wants me to take care of a baby. A rain coat?_ Seriously?

The last ones were strange all have to ask dad later, for now I have some shopping to do.

First I walked in to the baby store. I bought seven bottles, a black diaper bag, and eight packs of diapers. I got some weired looks but I ignored them. I payed for the stuff and shadow travelled to my cabin at camp. Dropped of the stuff and left again.

I went to the electronic shop and got a camera. Then I went to the pet store. I bought a black leash, a black collar a black blanket, some black shirts,two leather jackets, some shoes made for dogs, a rain hat and rain jacket, a giant dog bed, and some chew toy, also a red bull. I shadow travelled back to my cabin. Put it in the cabin and left.

You might be wondering about the red bull well, red bull gives me energy which means I can shadow travel more.

I shadow travelled to the store. And bought eight packs of steak and ten gallons of milk. It was externally heavy. I shadow travelled quickly to my cabin, put it in my mini fridge that I had installed, and left.

...

I was at the underworld again. I walked in the throne room and bowed. "I got everything" I said.

"Good." He got up from his throne picked up the fur ball and handed him to me.

"What's his name?" Father asked.

"Thantos." I answered.

He seemed surprised by my choice but did not say anything."

Very well take him away now." Father said. I took Thantos from his arms and was about to leave but father stopped me. "Nico before I forget what are you naming the breed?" Father asked. What should I name it. It took me a few minutes but, I figured out.

"Death dogs." I said. I bowed and left.

**So hi. Can we all chear for the fact that I finally edited this? Well I'm editing everything making Nico more snarky probably adding scenes. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Death dog book 1 chapter 2**

**Disclaimer I don't own PJO**

* * *

Nico

I shadow travelled away to my cabin. I sighed. I sat on my bed, beckoning Thantos to come. . Thant came. And curled up into a ball next to my feet. I felt a smile tugging at my lips.

Thant fell asleep, while he was asleep. I started to notice more about him. His black fur glowed slightly in the dark. His tail would whip around as if searching for a threat, and then stop for a few minutes. Then it would continue. I started thinking about what dad said about, what they did when there owner was threatened. What can this little bundle of fur do? He looks harmless. But then again looks can be deceiving. I heared the conch horn that stabilized dinner. And, apparently Thant did to. Thant jumped up, and scratched at the door.

I grabbed two bowls and set them on my desk. I picked up a plain black t shirt for Thant and put it on him. I then grabbed a diaper and put that on to. (I had to take classes on how to take care of a baby in the underworld. So don't question why I can chang a diaper.)

I then put on his coler and (Before I forgot) put on his leather jacket. I grabbed his leash and put it in my pocket. I picked up Thant and hid him in my jacket. You see dad charmed the jacket so I could put what ever I want in it. I put That in a small bed (Don't ask.) And left to the pavilion.

I walked out of my cabin. And I almost made it pavilion, but I was intercepted by a certain daughter of Ares. "Watch were your going punk." She yelled. I just ignored her, and walked past her. That seemed like a bad idea. "Were do you think your going." She asked. "To eat." I said. I turned around to glare at her. She looked barely fazed.

"You me in the Arena, tomorrow." She said. "Fine." I said anything to get out of here. "See you then punk." She said. I turned around and walked to the pavilion. Thankfully I made it to the pavalion.

I sat at my respective table waiting for the announcements. "Hello every one!" Chiron said. "As usual we will have our annual capture the flag game this Friday. Is there any people that want to say anything?" Chiron asked. "Yes Clarissa?" Chiron asked. "Tommorow, at the Arena I will be fighting Nico di Angelo." Clarissa said. A low growl came out of my looked at me. I pulled out That from my jacket. Complete silence. That's eyes were red instead of black now. He jumped out of my arms and on the floor. He grew till he was the size of miss o leary. His clothes grew with him.

He would of looked adorable if he did not look like he wanted to kill. 'On your word dad' I heared in my head. 'Who are you?' I asked. 'Thant' 'so you can speak in my mind?' I asked. 'Yes.' "Thant stand back." I ordered. He turned around, looked at me, and winked. He shrunk down back to his cute adorable size. Everyone stared. "Nico, what was that?" Percy asked. "My death dog." I said.

"Mr. Di Angelo, you are not allowed to have pets." Mr D said. Just then my father appeared out of a shadow. "Dionysus, I have ordered my son to take care of little Thant." My father said. "No exceptions." Dionysus said, not even realising that one of the big three were here. "Look up." My father ordered. He did so. His eyes widened. "Lord Hades, um...You know what, Niko can have his dog. Hehe." Mr D said nervously.

"Good, and his name is Nico get it right." With that he stepped in the shadows and left. "Mr. Di Angelo, please do not let your um dog do anything dangerous." Chiron said. "Will see." I said. I grabbed a water bottle and left with Thant following.

"Ha, Nico!" Percy said. Walking up to me, with Annabeth hanging of his arm. "Ha, Nico." Annenberg said. "Ha, Annabeth, ha Percy. What's up?" I asked. "Wise girl and I wanted to know why you were fighting Clarissa." Percy said. "Oh, I bumped into her." I said. "Then I ignored her, I guess she got mad and challenged me. And I accepted." I said. "What's that in your jacket?" Annabeth asked. "My death do. His name is Thantos, Thant for short." I said. "OMG it is so cute!" Managers yelled.

"How could this be be that giant dog at dinner?" Annabeth asked. "Come on Annabeth, let's let Nico get some rest. Bye Nico." With that they walked away. I yawned. And, decided to head back to my cabin.

**And two of That's powers are released! The next chapter will be up in about a week maybe more. I promise if I don't update then, I will put up an author's note telling you why. READ AND REVIEW! It's not to hard! Cookies to all who review! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	3. Chapter 3

Death** dog book 1 chapter 3**

**Disclaimer I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, only the plot.**

* * *

_ I was in my cabin, trying to figure out how to talk to Thant. I had already tried to talk to him in my head but that did not work. So then I got an idea. "Um...Thant, can you like turn into a giant dog again?" I asked, feeling stupid for talking to a dog._

He did as I said. 'Yes father?'

'Father?'

Yes, you are my father. Would you like me to call you something else?' He asked. I smiled. He sounded so innocent.

'No that's fine. But, can you tell me how to talk to you when your smaller?' I asked.

'Oh, that's easy. Just say my name then talk.' He said.

'That easy' He bobbed his head up and down.

"Alright, can you turn small again?" I asked. He did so. 'Thant.' I thought.

'Hello Father.' He said.

"Are you hungry?" I asked. He jumped up in response. I grabbed a bottle of milk and picked him up. I gave him the milk. I looked at his eyes and noticed that his eyes would turn red every few seconds.

'Thant.' I said.

'Yes father?' He asked. 'What other powers do you have?' I asked. Maybe he could tell me.

'I don't know, I just use them on instinct.' He said. 'Good night.' Thant said.

'Night' I said back.

**UNDERWORLD**

_Hades was in his throne room. Talking to Hecate. "You can't hide this secret from him forever." She said. Hades glared. "He is powerful even with out the title of the ghost king and the dog." Hecate said. "I will not risk his safety, for a stupid ring!" Hades yelled._

_ "You of all people should know, that it is not a stupid ring." Hecate said calmly. "The ring belonged to the first ghost king, you know how he died. He died putting on the ring. For it is to powerful. I created that ring for the rightful ghost king. I call it the ring of Hades." Hecate said. _

_ "There is a reason all the ghost kings before him who have searched for the ring never come back. They either die trying to find it, or die of the power."_

_ "I know that, but what if he is not the rightful ghost king?" Hades asked. He could die. Hades thought worriedly. _

_"I have a good feeling, that he is the king of Ghost." Hecate said with a faint smile. "Alright, what if he is the ghost king? What then?" Hades asked. _

_"They claim immortality, and become the god of Ghost, and one other thing that I am unsure of." Hecate said. _

I woke up in a cold sweat. I had a strange dream, that much I know. I couldn't remember what had happened. I looked at the clock. I have to go to breakfast. I thought. Then I remembered Thant. I looked where he was sleeping, and there he was in a little ball. "Thant. I'm going to breakfast, come on." I said out loud. He jumped up and changed to his larger form.

'Father can I go play?' He asked.

"Alright, I'll get you some snacks at breakfast, fine with you?" I asked. "Oh wait before I forget let me take a picture." I said pulling the camera from under my bed. He gave me a doggy smile, and click I took the picture. "Alright let's go." I said. I opened the door. And he jumped out. "Thant, stop." I said, before he trampled a camper. He turned around. "Go to the Arena, play with miss O Leary." I said.

He ran of to the Arena. When it struck me, that campers might try to kill him. I immediately ran after him. When I got to the Arena I saw him playing, good he's fine.

I decided I was just being paranoid. And I went to the pavilion.

I sat at my table, ignoring the announcements. I looked up from my food to see Chiron coming up to me. "Mr. Di Angelo, please be at the big house after you are done eating." Chiron said, smiling. "Alright, but why?" I asked. Maybe he wanted me to go on a quest. "Your father has given you a quest." Chrion said, quietly so only I could hear.

I nodded. "Good, all see you then." With that he left. I guess I won't be fighting Clarissa. I quickly finished eating, and left for the big house, but made a turn to the Arena to get Thant. 'Thant.' I said.

'Yes dad?' He asked.

'Let's go.' I said in my mind.

He shrinked back to his normal size. And started to follow me to the big house.

"Nico do you accept this quest?" Chiron asked. "Yes." I said. "Okay Nico, I'm going to tell you story." Chiron said. Great. I could hear Thant laughing in my mind. I mocked glared at him.

"Long ago, when the first Ghost King was crowned. Hecate made a ring. To determine, if he is the right ghost king. The ring was designed to give the rightful ghost king...Well I don't really know. But, they say that the ring will make you a God." Chiron said. A God? That means I'd be immortal. Then I can't die. What would my friends think?

"Nico you must find the ring. But do not put it on. For if you are the true ghost king or not. You will die. It must be put on in the presence of Hades." Chiron said. "When do I start?" I asked. I was odlly calm. How can I? Well I just went through war. I don't think this is worse.

"You must go right away." Chiron said. "Visit Rachel, and get a prophecy. Then start packing." I nodded. This is going to be a very interesting day.

**Next chapter is the prophecy and the first part of the quest. So hope you enjoyed. And remember to review! **


	4. Chapter 4

I trudged up the hill to Rachel's cave. Shadow traveling up to the cave was forbidden by Rachel. Saying "It messes up my vibe!" I will never understand how. But I go with it. Why would I anger the oracle. She might predict my death or something.

Thanks walked along next to me happily as if he couldn't turn into a giant hellhound size monster. "Hey Rachel!" I called out to her.

She came out of the cave with paint covering her face. "Hey Nico. Prophecy right? Sorry you don't get one."

I frowned at her. The look she had made me nervous. She seemed far to gleeful to be normal. She was fighting a smirk and she looked almost demented.

"You are special. Your prophecy is in the form of a painting." I swear I could have sweat dropped. She made me worry for nothing.

_You looked worried. _I heard laughing.

I glared at Thant for a second before switching it to Rachel. "Alright lets see it." She gestured me and Thant inside not seeming to care that I had a dog like creature. "Worrying me for nothing." I mutter.

She grinned. "Cute dog by the way. What breed is it?"

"A death dog. Only one there is."

She stood stiff for a moment before bursting out screaming, "OH MY GODS THAT'S THE CUTEST DOG I HAVE EVER SEEN. I NEED ONE. EEEEK!"

I winced. Thant soaked up the attention Rachel gave him. Honestly he enjoyed it way to much.

"Right so the painting?" I tried to get her back on track.

"Oh yeah sorry." She walked to the back of the cave and came back with a large board. On it was me, someone I assumed was Reyna, and Thantos.

Thantos was in his larger form growling at some unknown foe. Reyna had her sword out with a vicious look on her face. I stood behind them summoning something. It wasn't human that's all I could tell.

"So from what I can tell," Rachel started. "You, Reyna, and this little furball, get to go to Greece, Rome, Italy, and of of course Canada."

I stared at her incredulous. "How-"

"The oracle."

"She told you?"

"We have conversations from time to time. She likes you so she had me paint you this. When you come back you could have it if you like "

"Wow okay thanks."

"I'll have more when you come back. Particularly of this furball."

"Oh gods." I rolled my eyes turning away from her. "Let's go Thantos we have to pack and warn Reyna we're going on a quest."

"So that's his name!" Rachel called out. Me and Thantos shadow traveled away in a hurry.

_That was fun._

_"For you maybe."_

_I like this Rachel._

_"Only cause she pet you."_

_Who's Reyna?_

_"A friend I went on a quest with once."_

_Oh so we're going on another?_

_"Yup."_

_Awesome._

**So thats it. God its been a while huh? I wanted it to be longer but I couldn't think of anything that would fit so you have to deal with this. **

**-_-Aphrodite Child**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is how Thantos' speech will be presented **

"So that's the run down of it." Nico said blandly. Reyna gave him a patronizing look. "Well are you coming?" he pressed.

"Nico I have to run the camp."

"Percy or Jason."

"I can't just leave like that." Reyna argued with a glare.

Nico sighed piniching thw bridge of his nose as Thant glanced curiously at Reyna. Reyna, seemingly just noticing Thant, raised an eyebrow. "Nico-"

"I'll explain if you come." Nico almost smirked. He kenw Reyna would come.

"Fine. You know where to meet."

"Thank you Reyna dear."

She scoffed, "Dear?"

Nico slashed his hand threw the iris message.

**You're blushing. **

**"Am not."**

Thantos seemed to look at Nico as if he was crazy. Nico sighed and went around his cabin gathering stuff for the two of them.

He was most definitely not blushing after talking to Reyna. Absurd. Blushing meant he liked her, he most definitely did not like her. Plus its not like she could like him. She had other duties and didn't have time for kids like him who just so happend to have a crush on her.

Shaking his head Nico picked up Thant, grabbed his bag of clothes and left the cabin . His cabin lay abandon and only as it should. Nico had no way of knowung that he would never step foot into that cabin again, nor the camp it would seem.

...

Reyna was leaning against the tree when he finnaly arrived. She thankfully already had a bag packed as for emergencys. She didn't like to pack so she alwyas kept one handy.

She glanced around making sure no one was around, though it would be weird if there was seeming as it was getting dark, before she turned to Nico and gave him a ,brief but nice, hug, "Explain," her eyes told him.

Nico smirked at her.

...

"So thats all I know. We gotta find this ring and stuff so you in?" Nico fingered the handle of his sword nervously. A substitute to his old ring which had broken off.

"Fine." Reyna growled. "I've already left orders for Frank to take over with Jason.,

"Good to hear." Nico smiled at her. "This is going to be an interesting quest."

"Interesting doesn't always mean good." Reyna muttered solemly.

"I know." Was all Nico's reply as he shadow traveled both Reyna and Thrant away.

...

**Underworld **

Hades ssat on his throne irritated. "This have better been a good idea Hecate. If Nico does not bare the ring...unforeseeable consequences shall arise for you. Understood?"

Hecate noddedher head at him. "Of course Lord Hades. I can not guarenntee he shall have the ring but it is likely. I will guide him as much as I can. I am anxious for the results." She smiled bitterly bowing to him. "I must go Lord Hades. Word must not spread of this. I must make sure no one hears about the ring until it is to late."

"Go then. I want no god to stop them. Invoke a law in which any god who tries to stop them shall fade. Go Hecate now. I expect results."

She bowed once more. Slowly she made herself to her chambers and got to work precluding that no one shall know of the ring.


End file.
